Sky Fist Demon Kata
Sky Fist Demon Kata appeared in 2007 TV series called Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Sky Fist Demon Kata (空の拳魔カタ Sora no Kenma Kata) is a grand master of the Confrontation Beast Hawk-Fist (臨獣ホーク拳 Rinjū Hōku-ken), whose fighting style focuses on aerial martial arts and illusion attacks on the opponent's psyche with a halberd named the Gale Sword (疾風の剣 Shippū no Tsurugi) as his weapon. His source of Confrontational Qi power comes from hatred and malice. Kata is the first of the Fist Demons to reveal the location of his tomb, a large stone protected by a Fierce Ki barrier erected by Master Sha-Fu on a wind-ridden summit of a mountain bombarded by lightning. Kata was impressed with Rio's ideals of power as absolute and success at reviving him. Upon his rebirth, Kata awards Rio by giving him training which would prove the right of the "lion cub" (若獅子 Wakajishi) to lead the Confrontation Beast Hall. However, Kata's motto is "There is training in a battle to the death" (死闘の中に修行あり Shitō no naka ni shugyō ari). Though Kata is defeated, his life is spared by Rio, whom Kata approved as his student, teaching him the means to acquire Confrontation Ki from his malice and hatred. However, Kata's brutal training methods entices fear in Mele for Rio's well being. With Rageku resurrected, Kata gives her his blessing in training Rio before departing to Confrontation Beast Mountain on stand by. Both he and Rageku intend to celebrate their student's victory over the Gekirangers' defeat by destroying the city, until they sense Rio's defeat by Super GekiRed. Kata vainly pleaded with the enraged Rio not to revive Maku, who beats him and Rageku up after his rebirth, and reasserts himself as the leader of the Akugata once more. During the burning of the Beast Origin Village, Kata faces the Gekirangers as he presented the boulder that the Fist Sages are turned into and enrages the Super Gekirangers and GekiViolet into fighting him, withstanding their strongest attacks. But Jan manages to overcome Kata's illusions, enraging the Fist Demon to enlarge and battle Herculean Giant GekiFireand Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf, who are no match for him. Kata is about to kill them when Beast-Fist God SaiDaincharges into the fight. Kata is the first to fall to Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh's blade, exploding in a burst of golden energy. His Confrontation Ki is transferred to Ran Uzaki in the finale by Rio, who utilizes it to merge her own style with his, unifying both Beast Fist styles. Before entering battle, Kata says, "Hatred is power givingly born. Sky Fist Demon, Confrontation Beast Hawk-Fist's Kata!" (憎しみが力を生む。空の拳魔 臨獣ホーク拳のカタ！ Nikushimi ga chikara o umu. Sora no Kenma, Rinjū Hōkuken no Kata!). Powers and Abilities * Hawk-Fist Confrontation Techniques ** Darkness Cannon (暗黒砲 Ankoku Hō): A special Ringi allows the user to place the opponent inside his/her mind to the most horrific moment of that person's life, taking in the despair of it to overpower the person. ** Hawk-Talon Total Change (鷹爪一変 Yōsō Ippen): A similar move to the Darkness Cannon that uses the person's own hatred against him, sometimes driving that person insane. ** Black Cannon (漆黒砲 Shikkokuhō): A Ringi that allows the user to probe the target's mind for knowledge. ** Hatred Bullet (憎悪弾 Zōo Dan): Fires beam from his Gale Sword. ** Illusionary Death Prison (幻死牢 Genshirō): A Secret Ringi that allows Kata to send his opponents to an illusionary dimension, using his image to force them to fight each other and hide himself. See Also * Carnisoar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Rokurō Naya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Demons